Now Enjoy Your Present Gallantmon x Beelzemon
by HexThe21stQueenofOctober
Summary: Beelz just wanted to go home and enjoy the few days left before Christmas, but a certain rabbit and fox had other plans for him. And Gallant has the most fun with his new (early) present. Digimon Tamers (Human Version). Hard Lemon. Walk Away Now People! This isn't for the innocent minded!


Digimon Story

Gallantmon X Beelzemon

Digimon Tamers Series (Human Version)

WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/BL/Slash

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T BLAME ME**

Now Enjoy Your Present

* * *

The icy wind whipped by as he drove down the street, kicking up snow in his path, shivering a bit at the cold that hit his bare arms in the midafternoon light, large snow clouds slowly rolling in. Beelzemon, who was currently driving him and (or on) Behemoth home, after a long day at Ai and Mako's; which was filled mostly with playing with the pair before letting them play with the neighborhood kids in the fresh snow, filling the rest of the time there by having a long conversation with their mother. Mostly they talked about how they were, what they were doing, and Christmas eve/day, mostly because it was only 3 days away.

Toward the end however, she asked a startling question that, if it were anyone else besides her asking, he'd brush it off and laugh at how idiotic and stupid it was it ask such a thing.

"So are you going to tell him?"

He blushed and embarrassedly sipped at the cup of tea she had offered him. He had told her the majority of everything he did, so it wasn't an uncommon subject to talk about his love life, but he was still uncomfortable with it. 'HIM' was none other than Gallantmon, whom he'd been crushing on for what seemed to be half a year.

The knight was a notorious sighting at his job, and it was pretty common for him to stack on the charm, ask him to leave work early and hang out with him and his friends. The most reciprocated responses were; 'no', 'hell no', 'go away, Gallant', and 'I'm busy, now go away' all of which were served with a tint of pink to his cheeks. None of which made him leave, but they did make him shut up a bit. Even when he wasn't at work, the damn knight would find him, hug him (or picking him from the ground and hug him in the air; if he had to be specific), and try to get him to join him and his friends for something. Which upon further inspection, 'friends' were never there.

"Not yet." Was the answer before he realized the time, leaving with another gulp of tea, a quick hug and kiss from her, Ai and Mako, and a growl from Behemoth from his loss of time. He had to finish a mustang with a massive gas tank problem; the owner of send car pissed off a friend who took revenge by pouring a cup of laundry detergent, a bar of soap, a slice of an apple, and an egg into his gas tank. Long story short his friend owed him a new gas tank.

However, Behemoth seemed to have something else in mind. The motorcycle coughed and wheezed several times, before slowing down and turning into a specific ally way. Beelz' not seeing the bike's wondrous acting skills saw the actions as a real problem, and that he just rolled into a random ally.

Swinging his long slim leg over the back, he dismounted to look at his pour Behemoth, not noticing the two shadows hiding with devilish smirks in the darkness behind a dumpster. As he tapped curiously at an engine rod, a cold heaviness hit him on the back of his head, barely registering the familiar female voice of a fox and the large green rabbit that towered over him as he lost consciousness in the powdery snow of the ally. Before feeling arms picking him up and the feel of the back seat of a car grasped him.

* * *

"Ugh, working at a bakery is more work than it looks." Gallant groaned as he unlocked the front door of his house, both his parents were out of town for a family members wedding. Seeing as he was old enough to stay home alone for a few days, he was in charge of the house (within the rules his parents laid down for him). Which meant he also had to run the family bakery, it wasn't so bad because there weren't that many people, but still he had to bake a couple trays and move a couple baskets of bread. And if you've ever carried a basket of heavy bread you'd know, it's not easy to move.

He walked in with aching feet, dropping his bag onto one of the kitchen chairs, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. Biting into it, devouring half the apple with it. He quickly swallowed before taking another bite, while unbuttoning his red flannel shirt with his free hand. Showing off the white beater underneath; which just half covered the first of his two belts snuggly laced through the belt loops of his blue jeans. The second one just under that.

Taking a second to chew he thought for moment, he mostly thought about random things like getting a car one of these days, before tossing it out the figurative window because 1.) He didn't know how to drive, and 2.) Everything was either in walking distance or he could take the train.

Which reminded him of Beelz' at work. Bent over the front bumper of some fancy sports car, not bothering to wear a tool belt around those languid hips and wrench in hand fixing something like replacing a battery or retightening bolts in the engine. Then remembering that one time when he showed up, where he snuck up behind him and scared him by placing his hands on the sides of his stomach shouting a quick "Got'cha." Scaring the other enough to jump out of his skin, give him a mini heart attack, and causing him to spill some coolant on his shirt. Beelz' kicked his ass extremely hard for that and made him buy him a new shirt, but it was worth it.

He'd had a crush on the shorter for (and yes he counted) 2 years now, he didn't know why he just did, something about him was just that damn attractive. He really wanted to be with him, so he would constantly find a way to flirt with him or to see him. On days he knew he was working he would show up, poke at him a bit, try to convince him to call it a day and hang out, before trying to at least make small talk. And on his free days he could have the excuse to stick around more.

Taking another chomp out of the apple, he finished it throwing it away in the garbage can. Grabbing his bag he strode down the hall to his room, he quirked an eyebrow seeing the door firmly closed, he remember he had it wide open when he left that morning. Gripping the knob, he flicked his wrist hearing the soft _click_ of the door unlatching, pushing it open to see his room, with one major difference to it.

Even for someone his age it was quiet shocking to see how clean he kept his room. On the right side of the room was a desk with a neat pile of papers, a lamp, a cup filled with pencils, and a chair. Next to the desk was a door obviously leading to the closet. On the opposite side his armor, lance, and shield were sitting on a hanger stuck on the wall.

On the left side were shelves that stuck out from the wall, filled with books and a few knickknacks. Sitting underneath it was a bean bag chair, dent facing a moderate sized TV perched on a short table pressed against the wall connected to the door to the hall. A game console and controller were the only things connected to the electronic.

On the far wall was a long (yet short) window in the upper middle of the wall, under the window was the neatly made double bed, on either side were matching nightstands. Posters and pictures scattered across the walls, there weren't that many though, but they defiantly made great conversation starters. Everything was basically the same as he left it, with one exception that was laying right on his bed.

On his bed was the one person he had previously been thinking of.

Beelzemon.

He was out-cold, his big black leather boots placed side-by-side on the floor at the foot of the bed. His mildly long hair fell into his face framing his pale cream skin, and he was tied up with a long bright red ribbon, which held his arms behind his back and close to his body. A big red Snap-on bow wrapped nicely around his neck with a white tag hanging off it.

Curiosity overcoming shock forced him to the bed, carefully picking the tag loose. He brought it to his face to read the nice little handwriting in black ink. Giving the writing a quick glance he could see it was Sakuyamon's and SaintGalgomon's writing, mentally noting to ask them what they were on today. Sighing he started reading the tag:

_To: Gallantmon_

_Merry Christmas, seeing as you have been fawning over Beelzemon for a while now and seeing that he would be spending Christmas with his family, we decided that we would give you your present early. _

He noted how the writing had changed and the ink color from black to blue.

_Don't worry I didn't hit him too hard, be sure to give him back to his family before X-Mas. We hope you enjoy him, you're free to do what you want with him, JUST DON'T BREAK HIM! He's a rental! And will be over for X-Mas. Have fun._

_From:_ _Sakuya and Saint_

He was a little perplexed, not by the poor angel being his Christmas present; it was kind of obvious what with the ribbons and everything, that and he kind of put two and two together with it being Saint and Sakuya writing on the card. But he was highly curious on how they got all this on something half the size of an index card. Especially with the rabbit having bigger handwriting than the fox.

Quickly running his eyes over the card once more. A big wide smirk traced with something sinister in it, slowly crept across his face as he picked out the blue ink from the line 'y_ou're free to do what you want with him_.' Oh he was going to have fun tonight.

His parents said he couldn't do a lot of things while they were gone; no parties, no alcohol, no leaving the house after 11pm, be home by 10:30, no breaking anything fragile, no setting anything on fire, and don't invite anyone they don't approve of into the house. But they never said anything about have sex with your long term crush. Who just so happens to be your Christmas present. Plus his parents were cool with the biker.

A low groan filled his ears in the silent room. Looking back at the angel tied up on his bed, stirring awake from his mini coma. An eye opening slowly to see the blurry outline of the knight, course he couldn't really tell it was Gallant at the moment. He rolled his shoulder and tugged at the binds, in a motion to lift his arm. Seeing as he couldn't move it, he blinked quickly pulling everything into focus. He jolted when he noticed he was in a room he didn't recognize, lifting himself up on his elbow as best he could to look around.

A thick cloak of white ran straight through his face. Before pink was dusting across his cheeks and his hair stood on end as his eyes landed on the knight, who snickered at the fear and blush that was painted on the smaller.

"Evening, my lovely angel." He said smiling at him, turning to drop his bag down next to the nightstand. Leaning over the other, pecking his forehead as his hand grasped the bow around his throat, popping the snap to hold the large bow next his own face. "Turns out you're going to be my Christmas present, my dear."

"What?!" he was shocked, he wanted to crawl under his bed sheets and wake up from this stupid dream about Gallant, like any other day. He blinked a couple times, but the image of Gallant holding a bright red bow next to his head never vanished. Damn.

"You're my present from Sakuya and Saint, course you came with instruction," he lifted the tag to show the other who read it quickly. His fearful eyes darted to glance at Gallant at the same line he had been musing over earlier, before sighing a bit at '_JUST DON'T BREAK HIM!_'

Putting both the tag and the bow on the table behind him, Gallant stood up and kicked off his red, white and gold sneakers and peeled off his flannel. Letting his gaze slid over the (faintly) curved form of the smaller frame, licking his lips slowly. Beelz' was dressed better than usual, not by much though.

He wore a tight black sleeveless turtle necked shirt with corset stretch sides. His leather jumpsuit traded out for a pair of dark-blue jeans, yet the zipper was kind of like his jumpsuit's (it ended somewhere near the back of his ass), the double set of belts. His 'tail' as he called it (which was more of a long metal belt hanging out of his back pocket) laid scrambled on the bed, and his hair was long and spiky as usual. He looked like his usual self, just cleaner.

Ridding himself of his jacket he walked around the bed to get behind the smaller, who instinctively turned his head to watch the other. However his head still throbbed a bit, so when he turned his head so quickly, the room spun on a turntable. Forcing him to stop; his head facing the ceiling, his body toward the wall, and his eyes closed to refocus.

Gallant crawled up behind Beelz' putting a hand on his exposed hip, pressing himself to the virus's spine. Said virus's eyes nearly popped out at the feel of having the other near him; in this sense of the term was worse than the rest.

The reason being that he couldn't push the other away or punch him when his hands moved to his waist, everything was in Gallant's favor, he was like a poor little crow with a broken wing running from a wolf. All he could do was make noise, but at that moment seeing the knight being so straightforward was making him lackluster in his vocals.

"What's with the face, angel? You scared?"

"G-g-get o-off," he bellowed as he thrashed slightly, his head throbbed again but only slightly, yet it was enough to make him pause and cringe. Not noticing that when he paused, he left his right leg dangling slightly in the air; which the knight quickly took advantage of. Taking his hand off the angle's hip, he ran it under his thigh, receiving a yelp of shock. Hooking the hand under the knee joint, and lifting it over his own hip, his other arm sliding under the smaller shoulder; hand grasping the hem of his shirt.

"Naw, I think you being stuck like this underneath me makes you look hot," He said. Running his hand back down the slim appendage to the two belts popping the top one loose. His other hand quickly yanking the shirt up over his chest, moving said hand to unlace one side of the shirt, then repeating the action to the other side.

"H-huh?!" he squawked, however he didn't get a verbal answer.

Pulling the shirt over his head, the knight tossed it to some corner of the room to find later. Getting just a glimpse of his tattooed shoulder blades, '_Damn those angel marks_'he thought as his own problem grew. Prying the second belt loose and popping open the button of the thinner's jeans. Gallant shoved his hand down the front of the biker's pants groping his member.

In result the smaller, who was flushed pink before, was now red ear to ear and nearly screamed. Which hurt the knight's ears, A LOT. He knew he kind of deserved it for molesting and striping him… Then again, Saint and Sakuya deserved worse for tying him up. So it kind of evened out in his mind.

Pushing the zipper halfway down, he continued to grope down his hardening erection, prying quick little moans from the smaller. Pausing only to give one last squeeze, before pulling his hand out of the angel's pants altogether. Gasping for air, Beelz sagged into the reinforced ribbon, well he thought it was reinforced since he couldn't break it.

While the angel continued to breathe out his displeasure and thought about 'what the hell was up with the damn ribbon,' Gallant wet his fingers with saliva. Noting that he had to compliment his friends on their choose of ribbon; as it not only held the angel at bay, but it laid in wonderful contrast with his pale skin, red eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

Returning the hand back in Beelzemon's pants, getting the owner to hiss in disapproval and turn red again. Ignoring him a little; he moved his offending hand further into his pants.

Reaching the angel's entrance, Gallant gentle ran one finger around the rim of his entrance. Kissing the pale cream/grey neck in a comforting way, he slowly slipped one finger inside feeling the muscles contracted around it. Watching the smaller flinch greatly at the foreign object entering his ass.

Beelz wasn't known to be very social with anyone except his family and the kids in his family's neighborhood. So it wouldn't be surprising if Beelz never dated or had a relationship before. Yet it also wouldn't be surprising if he did have a relationship before and never said anything, he wasn't bad looking if Gallant had to say so.

Slowly working his finger around, rubbing the wet inner walls. Feeling the other relax a bit more as he trailed his tongue up the pale neck, up his jaw. Kissing the back of the biker's ear, sending goose bumps across the skin with restless abandonment. The knight smirked and treated himself to taking a long whiff of the smaller male's scent, while rubbing his finger on the inner muscles more gruffly.

He slipped the second in slowly rubbing his inner walls a little more feverously, scissoring them lightly. Kisses and heavy licks lapped at his neck when he flinched at the addition. Relaxing somewhat quickly to the feel, and very much appreciating the wet heavy licks, yet he wished the ass-nut knight would untie him.

The latter pulled away from his neck and looked at the blonde with his smoldering gold eyes. An emotion he'd never seen before smoked up his eyes making them glow brighter than normal. Something Beelz never saw in anyone other than his family. Even with them it was different, something was there that was never really there, something, romantic about it. Forcing his blood to pool and warm his face but also slither down to coil in his hips.

His eyelids drooped lightly, his lower lids closing up a bit too. He gasped a little for breath, the larger made him swell with emotions he barely gripped by himself. Yet he just made it better, stronger, erotic, and…love-laced. How and why, he didn't know.

It all just felt better with him, the way he talked, the way his hands had glazed over him, the way he wasn't killing him at the moment. Maybe it was how his eyes made him burn in his skin, the way his warmth made him shiver in excitement. The way he eclipsed him with his muscular arms and chest, the way he seized him in such a comforting hold that he questioned why he hadn't died without it all this time. Or just the way he made his heart hurt when he saw him, when he walked by. When he would throw an arm over his shoulder, and talk to him in the smoothest voice to join him and his friends to something stupid he didn't have time for.

He'd probably never know the answer, course he didn't seem to care. He was fine with never knowing, it sounded better to never know, yet it also sounded bittersweet as it bounced around in his head a little more. How if someone ever asked –as Ai and Mako's mother had done several times– he'd never have a good reason. Just a lot of lovey mush that he'd feel pathetic for saying, their mom didn't seem to think of it as pathetic but that was different. She wasn't a black angel who fixed cars and bikes for cash. She was married and had kids…and was female, she was allowed to get away with this stuff, him not so much.

He was drifting in and out of reality when Gallant leaned down trying to kiss him, just barely grazing his lips with the others before Beelz came back in full. Embarrassment and shyness driving him now, turning his head wholly to the left staring at the wall next to the beanbag chair. Shoulder thrown up as if it was the only barrier in the world keeping him safe.

The knight just chuckled at Beelz's thickening blush and kitten-like shyness, placing a kiss on his cheek, he worked his fingers more. Scissoring a little harder, finding his prostate very easily. Making Beelz's erection feel swollen, helpless and ignored, and yet he made the rest of him feel needed.

Damn it felt good. Gallant hit all the right places, he teased him horrible with his fingertips ghosting over his prostate and over sensitive spots. Adding a third just increased the pressure and, yes, it hurt a bit but not so bad as to scream at him to stop. It was just tingling and a slight burning, nothing that extreme.

When Beelz felt ready to yell at him for more, the knight went from ghosting to full on assaulting his sensitivities to the point he could cry it was so good. His fingers alternating to knead the shorter's prostate with two and the third to rub at his other spots. The knight's free hand busied itself by playing with one of the angel's chest. Fuck, it felt great!

He was shocked out of his pleasure when the fingers playing with his nerves suddenly pulled out. His view of the wall was quickly changed to the ceiling followed by his knees falling into his blushing face. His warm pink cheeks nearly glowed on his pale cream-grey skin, his thick messy blonde hair falling to crisscross all over his head, half covering his eyes and curling to caress his face.

Gallant, being the ass that he was at the moment, decided to change positions by rolling to sit cross-legged. Pulling the poor angel into his lap in such an awkward way that the back of the blonde's head was pressed to the latter's belt buckles with his knees hanging in his face. So he could get a good look at Beelz's (nice) ass while his weird tail-chain flopped in the opposite direction.

Beelz was just about to question the other, when Gallant leaned over into his line of sight, smirked, then shoved his tongue into his wet entrance. He nearly came right then and there, it felt so good to be in such an awkward position having someone he'd had a crush on for so long. Was, right now, giving him such an exotic feeling. If it didn't original start with being the Knight's Christmas present he would have thanked the digital gods for this.

"AHHH Ga-Gal-Gallant, Ohhhhh, s-s-stoAHHH-stop it, I-I'm gonna-" He was cut off by his own release, his essence spilling onto himself, some of which landed in his open mouth, but mostly on his face and blond hair. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, drool and his semen trickled out of his mouth as he panted for oxygen. He glared as best he could in his situation as the other started chuckling, damn knight thought this was funny!?

"You know you look really cute like this," he said, giving a quick nip to his ass, before letting go of his sweat glazed thighs so his legs flopped onto the bed. Gallant lifted the smaller by the torso so he was sitting properly in the knight's lap. He looped his arms around the smaller, pressing his broad chest into those tattooed shoulder blades. Licking at some of the white globs that were stuck to his hair, it tasted sweet like honey and sugar yet it had a little of a smokiness to it. Strange in a way. Yet he wasn't complaining.

"C-can we…stop, please?"

"No"

"What!? Why not!?"

"Because you're my present so I make the rules and besides-," Gallant pulled Beelz down a bit into his clothed erection, a hand reaching down cupping the blonde's member. A yelp of surprise escaping him as his member came halfway back to life, "-I haven't had my fun yet."

Then, with a smirk, Beelz was flipped onto his stomach, the remainder of his clothes pulled off. Gallant pulled his own shirt off pressing his warm muscular chest to the slightly smaller shoulders. Kisses were littered down the back of his throat, the sound of Gallant undoing his two belts and pants filled his ears with high levels of fear. When he finished Beelzemon watched as a hand reached, opened, and slipped hastily into the side table drawer. Emerging again with a small bottle, before running quickly out of view once more. The sound of the little bottle being uncapped hit the blonde's ears. Before the bottle was carelessly tossed back in the drawer. The angel's lower body, '_effortlessly lifted_' he had to add, was propped up so he was on his chest and knees. With the tip of Gallant's large, lube coated, erection pressed to his ass.

"You ready, my little ebony angel," the knight was dying over here, his member was swollen and red he wanted release and he wanted it NOW.

A faint nod from the smaller was all it took, he plunged into him all the way to the hilt, damn even with that prepping he was tight as hell. Hell he was pretty sure Beelz was an innocent little feather bloom when it came down to it, he was that fucking tight. He could have come just from being hilted in him.

Beelzemon, swore to god, was dying for a different reason, THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE SHIT! That bastard knight was trying to tear him in half with that massive dick of his, the tears that were decorating the corners of his eyes were full on pouring. Thank the digi gods Gallant was holding still, he would have screamed if he had moved after that.

"You OK," the larger asked breathlessly, the wet heat holding him was incredible.

Whimpers and sniffles were all he received, opening his eyes –not even remembering closing them in the first place– he stared at the smaller. Tears were leaking from his ruby eyes, which squinting in pain, his mouth wide open to take in deep hard breathes. A few whimpers flowing out unable to contain the pure agony of how bad it hurt, and a painful black cherry hue glazed his whole face.

"Sorry, baby. It's OK. I've got you." he whispered little sweet encouragements and hushed softly. Wrapping his arms around the other, his fingers drawing little patterns on his taught belly. Little kisses and licks were calmingly placed to his face and throat, all while lightly rocking his hips into the smaller. Stretching him as well as helping him adjust a little faster.

It all felt good and distracting from the pain in his ass, his spine recalibrating back in place after its pain laced 'shit that hurt' arch he had been doing. His arms relaxing against the binds of the reinforced ribbon, his tears slowed greatly, as his breathing became less frantic and uneven, to long deep inhales. Pressing his tattoos into the other for more comfort in the warm muscular frame, his head finding the other's collarbone a fine place to rest.

Slowly Gallant pulled his member out, sliding back in just a hair's breath faster, repeating the action several more times before picking up speed. Beelz tensed a bit in the beginning, quickly relaxing, before starting to faintly rock into it. And, just for the hell of it, let his vocal cords and Adams apple vibrate in a low almost inaudible 'purr/growl', as he took large quick breathes, not really caring if Gallant noticed the noise.

He did notice, mostly because his chin was resting on his right shoulder and his cheek was pressed to his throat. Course he just chuckled at the vibrations coming from the cream-grey neck, it was really adorable. Moving one of his arms from Beelz's waist to massage and rub the soft flesh on the small of his back, taking extra care in caressing closer to his ass.

The feel was amazing in and of itself, he thought it couldn't get any better than this…until.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Beelz wailed in extravagant pleasure and unbridled ecstasy as Gallant slammed full strength; almost like a damn freight train, right dead center into his abused prostate. Fuck it was indescribable how the knight made that feel good! Wait… no, he had words, "HOLY SHIT! THAT FEELS AMAZING! WHAT DID YOU JUST HIT?! FUCK, DO IT AGAIN!" he near screamed at Gallant.

Gallant, who stopped at the very loud yell, was, jaw dropped drooling at the thinner's reaction. He slithered and squirmed under him, his arms stranded against his binds, and was leaking some kind of self-lubricating fluid around his large girth. But really the spasm of his ass muscles and the (he couldn't strain the word 'wet' any more) extremely wet heat around him intensive, to the point where, if he tried to pull out he'd probably be stuck.

Smirking again, he angled himself so he hit it dead center every time. He pulled out to the point where only the head of his member was encased by the thick heat, "Well if you insist upon it, my little ebony angel," he said before pounding into him with the ferocity and power that only a knight could contain.

Beelzemon was once again crying, but in need, in want, in pure ecstasy. He wanted it to never end and yet he wanted release so badly. What was wrong with him? He couldn't tell if he wanted this to happen or not, if he wanted Gallant next to him anymore, or if he wanted to be him at the moment. Everything was starting to blur, everything was getting fuzzy, lights started becoming too much (course there wasn't many to begin with). He felt a hard whimper, ball and knot up in the back of his throat.

He felt a familiar presence on his shoulder, turning his head slightly he saw Gallant, chin set at his shoulder once more looking at him with significant interest in something on his face. He looked a little sad, slowing his hips to a gentle rocking, he seemed distracted with something, of course with his vision blurred up so badly he couldn't tell.

"Hm?"

"You're crying again. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I-" he sniffled "I am?"

Moving a hand from the angel's waist he moved his hand to the far side of his face. His thumb running delicate strokes under his eye rubbing a little circle at the corner before repeating the action once more. After doing that a few times he pulled the hand away showing him the salty tears on the thumb and down his palm. Noticing how he could see a lot more clearly from that eye, the other half of his vision, the one actually looking at Gallant, still failing him horribly.

So much so he nearly missed seeing Gallant lean forward, head tilted faintly to the side, almost landing a kiss on his lips. The smaller, embarrassment behind the wheel once more, droving him to lean back on his knees causing him to press back quickly. Onto Gallant's massive girth and almost instantly regretting it; he screamed loudly, his body tensed, and he tucked his face into the crook of the other's neck as best he could in his position.

His semen was splattered on the sheets, his embarrassment was coloring his face in a deep red, drool was pouring out of his mouth getting some of it on Gallant's neck. Yet the majority was down his own chin. Shit, that felt good on his aching ass nerves.

Gallant's hips jerked forward when Beelz' impaled himself on his erection, buried a little beyond the hilt. The knight gasped for air, just barely holding back his orgasm. He could feel the thick wetness of drool on his neck. Chuckling he nuzzled his nose into the mildly-long, soft blond hair. Twice already, and the knight hadn't released once yet. Damn, Beelz **had** to be a virgin. Or he was just that good, your choice.

"You OK, Beelzemon?" Gallant could hear the angel's heartbeat pound particularly hard once, and only once.

"…'m fine…" Gallant could see his ears redden, he was so cute.

"Good, cause I still haven't cum and I'm intent on doing it inside you," rolling his hips quickly he started slamming into the tight heat once more.

A heavy gasp and pulling his head free from the crook of the other's neck was the response. Moaning and falling face first into the bed was the second response, both answers were suitable to Gallant. Smirking, it didn't take long before Beelz was hard again, treating him to something nice, the knight slipped a hand around the angel's weeping member. Pumping it as in time with his pelvis as possible, before long Beelz strained against the ribbon once more; coming on the bed with another loud scream.

"GAAAAALLLAAAANNTMOOONN~!"

"Beelzemon!" the knight groaned, releasing his semen deep within the blonde, some spilling out around him. The pair collapsing atop of one another, moments passed slowly as they gasping for air, pulling out Gallant rolled over to the right yanking the smaller onto him. Positioning him to straddle the knight's leg, head falling against the other's chest, his breathing labored heavily and some white creamy fluid dripping out of his ass down his inner thighs.

Big warm hands drawing little circles into his tattooed shoulder blades. He listened to the knight's beating heart hearing it slow faintly with every long heavy breath, his following the same pattern. The gentle rise and fall of his chest soothing like a cradle rocking gently back and forth. If his ass muscles weren't so sore he would have said it was wonderful, coping he tangled his legs with Gallant's. A simple curve pulling at his lips, his eyes slowly fell shut, he was almost ready to fall asleep.

Until the knight pulled him up with a bit of a jolt, his gold pools had a lacework of satisfaction and…love. One of the hands that had moved to the angel's upper arms, slipped back to his shoulder blade. His other threaded itself into the messy tangle of the blond locks, his thumb caressing the cheek under his bright red eye. He felt the warmth of the cheek heat rapidly. The mixture of red and gold captured in a glossy plume; like ink blooming in warm water, combining swirling into a graceful dance around one another. Yet entangling themselves in each other.

_Kiss_

Beelzemon was shocked. He had been so captivated with the other in a silent, whispering conversation of starlit golden pools and fire red rose drops –well at least he thought they were having a conversation. He probably just imagined it; he was starting to become a desperate romantic when he saw the other with those eyes.

The kiss was long and romantic, the knight's tongue was almost burned by the angel's lukewarm cavern. Caressing his tongue and lips with Gallant's. Limply following into the movement, Beelz closed his lids, swerving into tired relaxation, body now conforming to the other. He wanted to move his arms, to tangle his fingers in the others long tan hair, to feel those strong muscles, to return the touches he received, to return everything. Damn it, stupid reinforced ribbon.

Oxygen forced the pair apart, but a thick thread of saliva engrossed their tongues together. A gentle smirk graced itself on the knight's face as he leaned in for a little peck. Nuzzling his blushing face into the latter's neck Beelz muttered a few words, squeezing the other's leg with his.

"M-…mind untying me now I-I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers."

"Sorry." The knight whispered reaching down, tugging the big red bow loose, slipping the ribbon free of the smaller arms. Hands coming up quickly to drape over his shoulders, yanking him so they were on their sides; finding Gallant's clavicle as a nice pillow. A low vibration came from him as he slowly fell asleep.

Tiredness from one climax would of sent him into a tired nap, he went through three in less than an hour; he was ready to frickin hibernate. Plus he was warm against the larger chest. His hands trailing down to feel the thick, hot muscles that so perfectly fit him, feeling the ghostly bumps of his serratus anterior as he felt down his sides. Finally wrapping his arms around the tone torso to touch the ridges of his spinal cord and back muscles.

Gallant was surprised by the smaller and his actions, course he had no complaint about the touches he received. Snickering, he pulled his pants and white beater all the way off, yanked a nicely folded blanket over them –that sat on the truck at the foot of the bed. He tossed the ribbon onto the nightstand; which fell leisurely onto its surface.

"Merry Christmas, Beelzemon." Beelz could hear the hearts popping in between each word as it slowly slipped over his teeth and drizzled itself over his ears thickening with every syllable; like honey.

He shivered, repeating it once more as Gallant ghostingly slid his cold hands up the center of his spine. From the small of his back, up the curve of his spine.

Halting to trace the dark black lines of his tattoos; every feather had a piece of Beelzemon inscribed in their detail, all of them following the defining curve of the wings flowing up onto his shoulders. Yet they never trickled over them. _Angel Wings_. Continuing up his pervious trail, making his way up a cream-grey neck. Resting his hand on the connecting joint of his skull and spine, he kissed the angel's forehead.

Listening intently as he heard the angel whisper. He gave a quick chuckle before closing his eyes, the lights outside dimming to nothing as the snow sprinkled on the window. The world went silent, the icicles outside sparkled letting the room fill with stars and glittering streamers, not that the pair was looking. The wonderful December night captivating them in dreams of sweet, frostbitten kisses and long lacy wings touching muscular tones. Of bodied movements of the silken sweet glaze of creamy skin and royal power that grips gentle to soft flesh. And the words of the whispered glassily inscribe themselves on a blank card hiding delightfully in the Christmas tree in the livingroom…

"Merry Christmas, Royal Knight.

Now enjoy your present."

* * *

**And Behemoth sat in the garage, warm and cozy as he battled the major motorcycle nosebleed he started having after over hearing Beelz moaning and yelling down the hall. Ha-Ha-Ha! *Evilness***

**Anyway if you're wondering what a corset stretch sides shirt is that just means with his arms down he looks like he has a normal shirt on, but with his arms up or he turns his torso, the sides separate to show corset like elastic straps holding the shirt together from the underarms down. I made this shirt up so Gallant could get Beelzy's shirt off completely without tearing it off. Your welcome Beelzemon for letting you keep that nice shirt in tacked!**

**Anyway I listened to the criticisms from my last DigimonPornWriting (yaoi/BL for the [my apologies] "creepy" fangirls), usually I say "fuck you" and delete them from existence, otherwise known as the 'comment delete' button. **

**Which you'd be surprised how many times I use it. The majority of that reason is humans are dicks and fucking assholes thinking that; just because the internet allows you to be anonymous, doesn't mean you have to say shit. So if you have a problem with what I or anyone else writes, just shut up and ignore it, you're really not implied to say anything! **

**And if you're really a heteronormative, why the hell are you reading any of this! **

**Ok, now I'm done with ranting! Onto topic at hand, listened to your criticisms, some of you were rude, the majority of them were about my thoughts inside the parentheses so I tossed those out the door. Second was the Male!Pregnancy idea, so scrap that it's done, it's over, stop yelling at me about it. Third, my constant swearing, I apologize greatly for that, force of habit to swear in the majority of what I do.**

**That's pretty much it, so, Bye.**


End file.
